


surrender

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Common People Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: in the beginning everything was so simple...no beta, sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey get out of bed early as every day. He ran his usual route and go back to showering. The house is still quiet, which means that everyone is still sleeping.

Val and twins will probably be up later when she need to drive them to school. Harvey and Val are married about fifteen years now. It was nothing spectacular, not even in the beginning. They simply agreed to marry after a short-term dating, and soon got Leo and Ella.  
Harvey built his career at the same time, and a stable family had just completed that picture.

Today it should be a slightly different working day. Jessica, Harvey's boss, ordered him to pick the assistant. Though Harvey strongly opposed this, because he liked to work alone, Jessica was persistent, and in the end, Harvey give in.

After all, Harvey's job was to read people, so it should not be that hard.  
Donna arrange interviews, he only has to choose someone who seems harmless and least annoys him. It will uphold Jessica's desire and that's all she can expect from him.

He has prepared his best arrogant attitude, which will frighten them to see what they are waiting for in the future. Donna goes in one by one. Already after several conversations, Harvey begins to feel nauseated.

When he almost lost all hope, enter a boy in the late twenties. Blonde and whit blue eyes who had not even spoken yet, and Harvey already sees that he is quite different.  
With each of the following sentences they exchanges, Harvey is more sure to have the right person.

Mike was studied and completed Harvard as a first in class, but he never practiced law because of early marriage. He chose to stay home with the child while his wife worked.

Although it may have been strange to Harvey, he did not say anything. He liked him before he mentioned eidetic memory. He had no practice, but Harvey can evaluate that he was ready to learn.

The only thing he was not sure was Mike aware of how much time and effort this job requires.  
Mike just laughed "OK, here's how we will, if you choose me, give me a trial period of three months, and we'll see from there..."  
Harvey is watching him for some time. He is not sure why, but decides to give him a try. Open the door and notify Donna that she can dismiss the other candidates.

*

Mike came home and paid the nanny.   
Max and he play for some time, than preparing dinner before Alice returned from work.  
Alice and Mike have recently started talking about it. Now that Max goes to school we could try to work both. At least until they're sure it's all right.

Mike is thinking about the whole conversation with Harvey. He liked the older man. How much he could notice for a short time he had a lot of experience.  
Person Hardmann is one of the best attorneys office in the city. If nothing else, it will be a great springboard for job learning and gaining experience. Of course, if the probation period they agreed to be satisfied with Harvey.

Mike loved the challenges. Well, early marriage and a baby was a kind of challenge, right?   
He hopes that the future balance between family and work will be successful.

"Daddy, dad ..." Max's voice shakes him out from thinking. Mike laughs and kisses him in the forehead "OK, my love, sorry, I was thinking, we're going to play now," all this can wait on Monday, Mike decides.

When Alice arrives home, he briefly tells her that he got a job. He did not put too much into the details. It was late, but he knows it's not a reason. He do not know why, but since he met Harvey has that strange feeling.

*

Monday came before he knew it. When he climb to the last floor and entered, the sight was impressive. A lot of offices and busy people... attorneys, assistants, secretaries... this is really something he long wanted. Something he imagined while studying, before his life had gone in quite different direction. Maybe this is his chance. He is sure he will do his best, even though during the first conversation he realized that Harvey would be demanding. He is ready to learn and to try. He is aware he has no experience, but Harvey still sees something in him. That gives him an extra boost.

It's early, but Harvey's already here. Donna, a red-haired beautiful woman who take him to an interview, sat in front of Harvey's office. She welcomed him and sent him in. Mike also sees that he will have to go through her control, apparently she has been working for Harvey for a long time.

Harvey does not look at him just show him to sit across. Takes over the phone very brisk conversation with someone. At that time, Mike look round an office full of Harvey's personal belongings. On the table there is a picture of beautiful blonde woman and two teenagers. Probably his family.   
To Mike returned that strange feeling from the interview. Hm ... he knows he's positively excited about everything new to happen to him, but he knows it's not quite about that. Leave it for now, anyway, he'll need all the attention for job and what Harvey expects of him.

As soon as the conversation ended, Harvey stood up and waved at Mike to follow him. He balances through the corridor trying not to lose Harvey out of sight. They still have nothing to talk about. He guess Harvey guides him to some business assignment. But he was wrong, Harvey went down to the nearby cafe. 

"Coffee here is great, and it's a quiet place to arrange a work plan," Harvey ordered coffee while shows to Mike a table where to sit.  
"Thank you" Mike says when Harvey adds him coffee.   
"Do not get used to it," Harvey smiles, and Mike knows this is probably the first and last time someone like Harvey brings him coffee.   
"Of course, I appreciate it," Mike blushed.

"Well, I hope you've been rested, a hard week's awaiting us." Harvey already has several folders, so he explains what expects from him. Obviously wherever they are, the job is always in the first place. Mike tries to remember it.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days Mike begins to realize how challenging this job is. Even his remarkable gift for data processing sometimes it is not enough. Even though it helps him a lot, lack of sleep and constant pressure from all sides, he would have doubted whether the decision was right.

Of course he will not give up immediately, because he agreed to the deal. It can not be worse, right?  
About one thing was right. Harvey was a wizard in his job. He had so much to learn from him. Harvey was strict and he was very demanding, but he give a lot.

The advantage was that they were compatible from the first moment. Harvey was pleased with the choice, though he would never admit it aloud. Although Mike was young and inexperienced, he was so reminded of him when he started.

Harvey knows that sometimes he seems to be cruel, but he thinks Mike will be better to learn this way. He is aware that this is all new to him and that he demands a lot, but that all this serves to advance both.

*

They both have families and try to balance as best they know.

Alice is not very happy with the development of the situation from the very first day Mike started working. Though Mike earns a lot of money, she has now been forced to devote more time to family and significantly reduce the scope of her job.  
She see Mike's tired and tense, but he's happy too. He works a job he likes and is lucky to work at the best firm in town. Alice tries not to be selfish, yet she can not hide a certain malcontent. So many pairs lived the same life and somehow they succeeded, why would they be different?

Mike tries tensions from the home does not bring to work. He seemed to succeed, but Harvey read the people very well and although he did not mention anything, he saw how much Mike struggling with.

Harvey and Val now have a more businesslike relationship. He brought the money and makes sure that they do not miss anything. He was dedicated to work and career. The twins were teenagers and they do not require much of his time.  
Sometimes he felt a little lonely. Fortunately, that would be rare. He had the justification in front of himself, that it was all for the benefit of the family, or he would console himself that once he would be old and gray to have time.   
Then he would quickly shake these thoughts and move on as he did so far.

Just... since he met Mike has been more and more questioning his life. He was not sure why. Mike was fascinating in a lot of things and Harvey would give him a silent admiration, but ... maybe he did give him a hard time because he did not want Mike to think he was a weak.

In fact, none is aware of the fact that day after day they connect more and more. It was nothing strange. They spent much more time doing work than with their families. 

Mike first realizes that this is something else. That Harvey is his soulmate.  
He was a bit embarrassed and looking for justification. He kept repeating that he loved Max and Alice, but he could not stop thinking again about how much his life would be without Harvey.

*

After three months, Harvey officially announced to Mike that he had a steady job and immediately throw at him following several new cases. Mike was expecting nothing less. He entered the world of great players. There's no room for mercy. He just want to find a model to balance between the two most important things in his life. That’s all.

Max went to school and Mike tries spend with him as much time as he can. Alice appreciates it, see how much he is trying. She knew that there would be changes when they agreed to both work, but this is a lot harder than she thought.

*

Harvey knew the basic information about Mike's life outside of work and maybe he did not deliberately talk about it because he did not want to talk about himself.

He was afraid of what Mike might think of him. Mike would never have thought, but Harvey care about his opinion. He wanted to be his teacher, a role model ... he wanted Mike to be proud of him, he wanted something else too, which he thought would never happen to him. He wanted to Mike love him.

In the little spare time he had, he would lie awake and think about Mike. This was something new, and wrong at so many levels. He was his superior, he was older and he was a man. And again, all those reasons would fall into the water when he remembered Mike’s blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike remembered the exact day when Harvey changed. Memory did not allow him to forget even if he wanted to.  
He could not find a reason why, but he tried to avoid him, because Harvey had become even worse.

Several weeks have passed, and Mike has often been on the verge of giving up.  
At home did not mention anything, and if Alice asked something again, he repeated that he was tired and had a lot of work.

Mike did not understand anything about this. Rather than make it easier with time, Harvey's behavior made it all unbearable.

He was thinking from day to day what he should do, and tried to figure out what he did wrong. But even if that was true, this did not make any sense.  
Even Donna watched him with pity, but if anyone knew Harvey it was her.

*

On the other hand, Harvey fought desperately with himself. He kept everything in it and was no longer sure how long he could hide it.  
He tortured the person he loved, how was it fair?

He did not really think that something like this would happen to him. He cursed the day when met Mike but could not do anything to kill the emotions he had.

He read in books or watched this in the movies and always laughed because thought it was pure pathetic. Probably the universe was playing with him and as far as he was thinking he did not know how to solve and break this agony.

*

Mike could not do this anymore. It woke up this morning much earlier than usual and he thought about two options. Or forever go or face with Harvey, so go away anyway. When he thought again, that was actually one option, but he was desperate and deciding as soon as he came to work to find Harvey and talk to him.

He tries to avoid Donna because knows she will immediately to realize something is wrong. Donna was always overprotective acted around Harvey. Today he wanted to escape all that and find him somewhere alone. He knocked out of fear, but did not want to give up. Now or never.

After all, he saw him standing in the hallway and talking to somebody. When he went according to him, Mike hurried to meet him. From a distance he sees Harvey again wanting to escape, but Mike cuts his path. Harvey sees Mike's determined in what he was looking for and pulled him into one of the meeting rooms. He stands and just waits.

When Mike starts to talk he can not stop. It tells everything since the first day, all that tortured him, especially the last few weeks. Until he speaking with so much passion and gesturing with hands, Harvey leaned on the table and seemed to listen very carefully.  
But Mike does not notice how Harvey staring at his lips. It's like he do not understand what Mike's talking about, so he tries to read it out of his lips. He do not even notice when they occur eerie silence.

Mike is waiting for Harvey to say anything, because this wait is worse than he expected to happen. Then something happens which get him out of the track. Harvey moved away from the table and made a couple of steps toward him. Mike freaks out when Harvey leaned forward and kissed him.

Mike freezes in the place, not sure if he wanted to silence him or delay the answer, or... in his head was a mess, just... as long as he wanted to break this, he could not. Just accept the kiss and began to respond. He is no longer aware of where they are, or why this is happening, how much this is wrong. He only knows how is this infinitely pleasant and does not want to ever stop.

It is not certain whether it has been through eternity or a few moments when, as it all began, everything ends up. When he opened his eyes he stayed alone in the room. He turned around and was no longer sure whether all this really happened.

He tried to get together and almost ran to his desk. Pick up some paper and extend it to the copying room. When he is convinced that he is alone, leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath.  
What exactly happened? Why did Harvey do this? What would supposed he should do? He began to quake and feel the walls around him crash. Then he sat on the floor and lowered his head between his knees until deeply breathing and waited for a panic attack to pass. This it did not happen him a long time ago. Almost since childhood. What was it in Harvey to challenge awakening such emotions in him? Every time...

*

Harvey did not plan none of this, but now it happened. He could not do anything to withdraw what he did. The only thing that came to his mind was to escape to his office. It took a few minutes to be alone and calm down. Most important, Mike is nowhere near.

He tried to control the breathing. He hated situations like this. Usually he was always in control, but now he no longer sure about anything.

He would lie if he claimed he did not secretly hope that something like this would happen someday. His lips were still burn by the touch of Mike's lips. But this must never be repeated. Never. Now this needs to be solved in a way and must continue as it has been so far.

To whom he is lying? None of them will not only so get over it. This is just intermezzo between two strikes. This as if it was calm before the storm. He knew that, and he knew Mike knew, no matter where he was now.

More than all, they were afraid of their next encounter. This time he decides not to be a coward, so he leaves out of the office as a hurricane while Donna looks at him in wonder.

He knows exactly where to find Mike. He walked straight to the room where Mike often worked. Now he knew he was hiding there from all. And he was right. He went quietly into the room and found him sitting on the floor. Close the door quietly and whisper "Mike..." and when he does not move, just drop down and sit beside him.  
"I'm sorry ..." he simply say out and still waited in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey did not do anything, anyway did not know what to say. Than still sat in silence, each in his own thoughts. Until Mike does not make the first seemingly innocent movement and just lean his head on Harvey's shoulder. Harvey felt how gentleness and calm overwhelmed him. It looks like they're both on the same side. Though they do not say anything, they both realize where they in same situation. This is accepted as the current vacation and the gathering of strength. They know things will never go back to the same, but they do not want to make any decisions now.

After a few more minutes they rose in silence, as if nothing had happened. They put their masks and return to job.

Both work all day like any other. They snatch the strength from that one moment of closeness, though they do not know exactly what to do with all these emotions.

Mike sleeps well that night. Even Harvey is sleeping for hours longer than usual. They both know that nothing is resolved and that over time this will not disappear. But for now it seems like someone gave them an absolution.

*

The days goes by and there is no mention of it. Harvey more than yearning tortured guilty conscience. If something hated was adulterers. For years watched as his mother constantly cheat his father. Now he understood, but does not feel less guilty.

Although nothing has actually happened, everything has happened. Perhaps by infirmity or despair he decides to quit silence.

He waits for Mike one night after work and invite him for a drink. Mike doubts at first, and then he agrees. Harvey really did not want to put any pressure on him, but see how much Mike was scared. He understands it best.  
Now they were not a boss and an employee, they were just two men totally lost in what happened to them.

While they are waiting for drink, they talk about the case they are doing, trying to somehow gain control. Harvey tries to hide his nervousness by acting leisurely. He hoped that manages.  
And he knows it's not, when Mike ask a question "Harvey, why are we here?"   
Harvey does not even try to joke "I think we should talk about what happened. I'm sure it will not disappear... "he paused, not knowing how to proceed.

Mike just smiled and Harvey thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful. He leans closer and kissed him again.

From that moment on, Mike took over. He throw money on the bar and pull it on his arm. They almost ran to the car and before Harvey started the engine, Mike throw at him. Intertwine their arms, legs, tongues... as if they do not want to lose a moment of precious time.

Harvey somehow moves away and starts the car, trying to get to the hotel as quickly as possible.  
They are quite unaware of everything around them as they sign up at the reception desk and climb up to the room.

Harvey barely shut the door, and the room temperature seemed to rise for a few more degrees. Mika pressed him to the first wall and they kiss while at the same time trying to undress one another.  
Mike drags Harvey to the huge bed. They are still attached to their lips, fearing that magic would disappear.

Mike pushes Harvey on the bed and wraps his pants and boxers, so he can take off his own. Both are all naked and excited. Mike is back on his lips, neck, nipples... enjoying the sounds that Harvey products, that he could listen to 24/7 to the end of his life. He tries to suppress the last voice of reason that spins around his head. But they have crossed the border a long time ago. Now there is no more return. It seems that they close eyes and jumped. Together.

Harvey can not control any more when Mike takes him in his mouth. He does something with the tongue that makes him crazy, and the only thing that can help him catch the rhythm. Mike works devoutly until Harvey releases a hot jet in his mouth. Harvey wanted to stop him before he came to an end, but Mike held him firmly to his hips, wanting to give him the best first orgasm.

When he climbs back to his lips, he seems to have succeeded. Harvey laughed blissfully, so Mike just hugged him while it calms down.

They do not rush. This is their stolen moment and everything they want to be close to.  
Now Harvey helps Mike get ready. Lube and condom are already on the bed, and when Mike falls to his back, Harvey moved to his lap. While Harvey gently caressing his dick and puts a condom, Mike with his fingers swirled around his holes. He enter it first with one, then two and three fingers, then when he feels Harvey is ready, he withdraw, and Harvey slowly starts to sit on his swollen dick.

Mike loves to look at how Harvey's expression changes, especially how pain passes into pleasure. This is something he could not dream of. He had never felt so connected with the other human being until now.

Harvey bend down and kiss him while doing light circular movements with his hips. Everything is slow and sensual. As much as Mike wanted to achieve an orgasm, let Harvey set a rhythm.

They are aware that this is probably his first and last time. Harvey is ready again and this time he is waiting for Mike to reach a climax first. When shakes him second orgasm that night, and then immediately felt Mike’s too, he can not remember that ever in his life experienced anything so intense.

When he switch leg and lay near Mike, it does not move for a while. Harvey got up first, pulled a damp cloth and cleaned both, than back to bed and squeeze next Mike.  
"Wow," Harvey says, smiling. They are still in their own balloon, totally relaxed and they do not want to think what will be tomorrow. Not yet.  
"Mmmmm," Mike muttered sleepily, and soon both fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey wakes up first and for a couple of minutes he just passes with fingers through Mike's hair until wakes him up.

Both know they need to get back into reality. As they shower together, drop silence among them most about what is inevitable. Before parting, they kiss desperately some time. No need for words, they know what's waiting for them, but... how to keep up with their lives no one knows.

When Mike came home it’s all quiet. No wonder it's coming so late, not the first time. Many times so far, he would stay long in the night at work.   
But now something is different, the house does not feel like its own, even though his wife and his son sleep in it.  
He lays on a couch in the living room. Knows he will not be able to fall asleep anyway, so he takes some papers and works to turn thoughts. Alice and Max are still sleeping. All luck, because he needs some privacy. It's clear he needs to get together, but he knows it will be one of the most difficult things in his life.

Harvey returns to the empty house because Val and the children are visiting her mother. He is grateful to think in peace. Lie down on the bed fully clothed and when he closes eyes just see Mike... his lips, eyes, hands... Allow a few minutes to enjoy the memory of the best night in his life. He did not regret it, but he is aware that it must be overcome and move on.

They still have to work together. Harvey does not want to be different either. He still wants Mike close. Only after this night is not sure if he will be able. He hopes that Mike will think the same thing, because he would not stand to not see him every day.

*

The next day meet each other late at night on the corridor. They nod to greetings and exchange a few sentences. The air around them suddenly thickened. There are no people around, luckily, because it's so obvious that something is happening. They go separate ways, and both are bringing the sadness they are trying to hide.

Days pass and seemingly it’s all right. Donna sees that Harvey is struggling, but she knows he does not like mixing in his privacy, so he does not ask anything.   
Mike deliberately avoids Donna because he knows she'll read it immediately what's wrong.

At home is also trying to keep the situation as it has been so far. Although they never said, that night should not be repeated, they know it very well.

*

Though Harvey promised himself it will not stumble and to be brave for both of them, he give up first and call Mike one night, and ask to meet him after work.  
Passed the whole month and he really could not handle it anymore. He only hoped that Mike might be determined, but all was flying into the wind when they sit together in the car.

Mike looking at him with such sadness that Harvey knows immediately that nothing left of his principles. He hugs him so firmly that he is scared to suffocate him. But Mike does not bother. Harvey feels Mike's heart hitting as if he is going to jump out of his chest and he knows exact feeling, because his own beat in the same rhythm.


	6. Chapter 6

When they go up to the hotel room, lay down on the bed and join hands between them. Harvey seemed to that Mike had said something and tightened his hand. Mike clears his throat and says simply "I love you" it cracking like a shot in the silence room. Harvey overwhelmed the fear. This was the most feared. It was not a matter of sex and physical attraction. He knew from the first moment they met that he loved him, and now Mike say it aloud.  
"I know," he answered quietly and turned to him. He wanted to be in him, around him, to be closer to him. Fill him up just like Mike fulfill him.

While lying after sex exhausted and blissful, Harvey caresses his face. He loved that face so much. He liked everything on him, especially his face, eyes, lips ...   
"I love you too. I thought it would pass, but it does not... " Harvey spoke first.   
"I know, I did not succeed, no matter what I was trying to do. It was all pain. It does not matter what we work together. I would love you even if you live on the other side of the world. The question is what will we do now?"  
"It's not fair," Harvey continued after a couple of minutes of silence.  
"We are not fair to anyone, nor can we hide this forever. Nothing is written in stone anyway. There is no point in delaying." Mike continues and both know what they should do as soon as possible.

When this time split up they know that everything will change. It is not right what they did, but it would be worse to still hide and lie around.

*

Mike is sitting whit Alice the next day and tells her without twisting what is going on. No more lying, this time there is no right to that. She's been silent for a while, and Mike is waiting patiently for the verdict. He is guilty and will accept everything that follows.  
"I saw something going on, but this totally surprised me. Please, I need time." Alice says.  
Mike just nodded. "Of course, I'll go to the hotel," so he goes to Max's room and tells him to go on the trip. He thinks there will be time for serious conversations, but he and Alice will talk to him when she decides.  
He takes some stuff and simply leaves the house. Neither he nor Harvey no one wanted to hurt, but this was greater than them.

Harvey's wife did not respond not a bit quietly when Harvey told her that he wants to leave because of Mike. To put it mildly she was hysterical, so Harvey is glad that children are not at home. Though he hoped this would be at least a little civilized, she really mattered what she would be with her reputation. Although Harvey says nothing will change as for his support in every sense, he has been listening her shouting for a while. Then simply pick up things and leave the house angrily. He had no right to be angry, but now he is not able to think reasonably. He is aware that he should talk to the children and only hoped he would not condemn him as Val.

In the meantime, Mike sent a message where he was staying, so he went there too. When he came into the room, he dropped things somewhere on the side, removed his clothes and lie near Mike in bed. They pressed together, gathering their strength. They will need to tell Donna and others, too. Someone would say they destroyed two families, but they could not otherwise. So decide to spend their first real night together without thinking of what's going to be in the future. About it will think of tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

From day to day, it was more difficult to deal with the problems, which they caused themselves, though, but still...

Alice was still reserved even though they had spoken several times. Max was young, but they decided to tell him what was going on. There were countless questions, but it seems that he's not too upset.

Harvey's twins were suspicious. Especially because Val kept talking against Harvey. Still, they were grown up enough to figure out what was going on. If their parents can not be together, why would not any of them join in the new relationship.

At work it was the worst. It turned out that Jessica was right, because a lot of Harvey's clients went to other attorneys.

Harvey and Mike talked a lot about everything. Maybe it was time to move on.

Together asks Jessica to get them to talk and show her what they want. She is not very happy, but maybe the idea is not that bad. Mike wants to deal with the rights of gay populations, and Harvey would continue his job with only a small number of clients. Opening a common practice could be a good challenge.

Jessica asked Harvey to stay for a while, so Mike apologized and went to work.  
"So that is it?" She asks, though she sees everything. They know each other for a long time and she never saw him so happy. She knew from the day Mike came that will bring change, but not how big.  
"This is what you are looking for," Harvey smiles.  
"Not now shift the blame on me," Jessica also smiles, the first time since all this began.  
"Far from it, on the contrary, I can thank you for having found the love of my life," Harvey continues to smile and she knows it is true. Nothing is more important than that.

That night, Mike and Harvey are looking for a place to practice, but also a place to live in the future. The apartment they rented since were living together was a cramped and only temporary solution.  
When they found the house, they hoped to make a real home where the children would come.

The most important thing in this whole period of time was to have one another. It was no longer important prestige, nor competition, nor money.  
Every morning they wake up together and plan the day. Together they deal with all the problems and challenges. They felt lucky because found each other.

*

They found the house and office in the same place. It will take a lot of work and rearrangement, but it does not matter. Day by day.  
As time goes on, twins are starting to visit them first, sometimes one of them, sometimes together. After that, Max is every weekend with them, especially when Alice starts dating with a man he met on a business trip.  
For Mike it is a great sign that everyone has accepted the new situation. Max quickly accepted Harvey, as if they had known each other forever. Max did not have Mike's memory, but he was a very intelligent boy. Even sometimes too much for his age. Harvey and the twins have spent a lot of time with him. 

As time passed, Mike spent much more time at work than Harvey. After a while Harvey think over that he might stay at home with the kids. This was sometimes unthinkable to him, but it did not matter, now he only wanted his family to be happy and satisfied.

Mike was totally shocked when he told him what he was thinking, but when he explained it out of his corner, Mike agreed. He had never imagined Harvey as a home-type, but most importantly to see how satisfied he is. He waited for them with meals, with children writing their assignments or talking to someone who needed something.

Harvey continued to help Mike when something was needed for job, but they favorite time was when all the kids were there, and when or something worked together, or when they watched them entertain each other. Their house has become a home, what both of them have always wanted. Life has moved on.


End file.
